


absence (amantes - amentes)

by Integrity_8812



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fantastic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Integrity_8812/pseuds/Integrity_8812
Summary: Кенсу рожден с любовью к машинам, а Чонин, кажется, влип окончательно и бесповоротно.





	absence (amantes - amentes)

    
_«Система тренировок активирована. Выберите локацию»._  
  
      — Локация номер двадцать девять. Ближний бой.  
  
      —  _Кенсу, ты уже десятый раз это проходишь. Ты и так зашел дальше необходимого. Может, передохнешь?_  — раздается усталый голос Бекхена из наушника.  
  
      — Он всегда действует по-разному, но когда-нибудь ведь закончатся все алгоритмы. Я должен знать все. Поэтому хватит возмущаться и начни уже заниматься делом, — повышает голос Кенсу, резко уходя вправо от удара вражеского катафракта.   
  
      —  _Я устал,_  — возражает друг. —  _Занятия закончились час назад, но я все еще торчу здесь с тобой, хотя мог уже давно спокойненько отдыхать в своей кроватке. Или в теплой ванне. Я уже ощущаю эту приятную водичку…_  
  
      — Курсант Бен Бекхен, что вы здесь забыли? — резкий голос прерывает причитания Бена, и Кенсу вздрагивает в симуляторе, пропуская удар и полностью теряя видимость, тут же зажмуриваясь от яркой красной надписи перед глазами.   
  
       _«Поражение. Начать заново?»_  
  
      До снимает оборудование и выбирается из симулятора. Недовольный взгляд сержанта явно говорит о том, что дело дрянь.  
  
      — Вот дерьмо, — в более грубой форме выражает его мысли Бекхен, следуя за сержантом в кабинет директора. И это как нельзя лучше описывает всю сложившуюся ситуацию.   
  
      Массивный стол из темного дерева — как пятно из прошлого среди белизны аскетично обставленного кабинета. Кенсу успевает десять раз попрощаться со своим будущим и смириться с тем, что ему придется поступить на биотехнолога и до конца своих дней не вылезать из лаборатории, как того всегда желала его мать. Потому что директор добрые пятнадцать минут вчитывается в их личные дела, то и дело бросая взгляды на двух напряженных парней. Кенсу знает, что сегодня они не выйдут сухими явно.   
  
      — Курсанты До Кенсу и Бен Бекхен, — наконец, начинает мужчина. — Третий год обучения, отделение кибернетических технологий. И что же вы забыли в тренировочном корпусе?  
  
      — Мы не хотим отставать от остальных по обязательной военной подготовке, поэтому решили задержаться для дополнительных тренировок, сэр, — быстро находится с ответом Бэкхен, пока Кенсу виновато сверлит пол. Из-за его прихоти может пострадать еще и друг.   
  
      — И именно поэтому вы выбрали программу специальных тренировок? — спрашивает мужчина, чуть улыбаясь.   
  
      — Мы хотели быть лучшими. Думаю, это вполне нормальное желание, сэр, — быстро отвечает Бен, тут же прикусывая язык.  
  
      — Довольно смело в вашей ситуации, курсант, — хмыкает директор.   
  
      — Извините его, директор, — решительно вступает Кенсу. — Это была моя идея, и я готов понести наказание за свой проступок.   
  
      — Боже, просто заткнись, — шипит Бекхен, пихая друга локтем в бок.   
  
      — Нет, — отрезает До, делая шаг вперед к столу директора и склоняясь в ровном поклоне. — Я без разрешения занимался по тренировочной программе пилотов, курсант Бен лишь помогал мне. Он думал, что мы не заходим дальше обязательной программы, поэтому не знал, что мы нарушаем правила.   
  
      — Все я знал! — повышает голос Бекхен. — Если и наказывать, то нас обоих.  
  
      — Не беспокойтесь, наказаны вы будете оба, — «утешает» директор. — Сержант, проводите курсанта Бена до общежития, чтобы он снова не заблудился.  
  
      — Да, сэр, — кланяется сержант, выводя из кабинета упирающегося Бекхена.  
  
      Кенсу выпрямляется, когда хлопает дверь и они остаются наедине с директором.   
  
      — У тебя хороший друг, Кенсу, — мягко улыбается мужчина, — но я надеялся, что мы никогда не увидимся с тобой при таких обстоятельствах.   
  
      До выдыхает и поднимает виноватый взгляд.  
  
      — Прости, дядя. Мы всегда были очень осторожны, видимо, в этот раз мы забыли заблокировать дверь.   
  
      — Я три года закрывал на это глаза, Кенсу, но теперь обязан что-либо предпринять, и, к сожалению, этот инцидент войдет в личное дело. Боже, я ведь обещал твоей матери, что пригляжу за тобой, а пока лишь потакаю тебе, — мужчина вздыхает и качает головой.   
  
      Кенсу ничего не отвечает.  
  
      — Ладно, — откашливается директор, — с завтрашнего дня я приставляю к вам сержанта Ли. Он будет следить за тем, как вы отрабатываете наказание. Придется вам прекратить свои незаконные вылазки хотя бы на время. Надеюсь, ничего не случится.  
  
      — Такого больше не повторится, сэр, — решительно отвечает До. — Могу я идти?  
  
      — Да, иди, — кивает мужчина, провожая взглядом племянника, закрывающего за собой дверь.   
  
  


***

  
  
      — Боже, разве могло это наказание быть еще более жестоким? — удивленно выдыхает Бэкхен, когда прямо на следующий день сержант отводит их на нижний уровень.  
  
      Кенсу полностью согласен с другом.  
  
      — Всю последующую неделю вы будете мыть тренировочные катафракты после занятий снаружи, — почти механическим голосом осведомляет их Ли и кидает Кенсу электронный ключ, который тот инстинктивно ловит. — Это ключ от кладового помещения, где есть все необходимое для уборки. Я проверю через час, как движется процесс. И лучше бы вам управиться побыстрее.   
  
      — Вот козел, — кидает недовольно Бэкхен, когда механические двери закрываются за высокой фигурой.   
  
      Кенсу молча идет за чистящими средствами и моющими машинами, проходя мимо роботов-уборщиков, работу которых сегодня они выполняют.  
  
      — Разделим поровну все шесть, которые сегодня были задействованы, — кидает До другу три технические карты. — Мои по правой стороне, твои — по левой.   
  
      Бен стоит какое-то время на месте, недовольно смотря на друга. Такое послушание явно не в его стиле, но он как никто другой понимает, почему важно сейчас помолчать. Стоит лишь взглянуть на то, с какой аккуратностью Кенсу проводит рукой по стальному «брюху» машины. Взгляд, с которым его друг смотрит на эти груды металла, всегда пресекал любое желание съязвить на эту тему. Это уже долгое время является единственным, что делает До по-своему счастливым.   
  
      Примерно через полчаса молчаливой работы тишину нарушает чей-то громкий смех. Механические двери открываются, и в ангар вваливаются двое парней.  
  
      — Пилоты, — фыркает Бэкхен, делая вид, что он полностью увлечен своей работой.   
  
      — Воу, ты только посмотри, — довольно протягивает тот, что повыше. — И что вы такое натворили?  
  
      Друзья полностью игнорируют их, продолжая очищать катафракты от грязи. Кенсу лишь краем уха слышит, как его друг что-то недовольно отвечает, и начинается небольшая перебранка.   
  
      — Так это к вам приставили Криса, — раздается совсем близко чужой голос. Кенсу окидывает курсанта безразличным взглядом и демонстративно заправляет моющий аппарат, который шумно очищает воду.   
  
      — Меня Чонин зовут, — делает парень новую попытку под бульканье моющего средства.  
  
      — Я как бы слегка в курсе, — насмешливо приподнимает бровь Кенсу, кивая на техническую карту катафракта. «Ким Чонин, второй год обучения» с фотографией в графе пилота, который пользуется машиной.   
  
      Чонин чуть улыбается, а Кенсу вводит код доступа, открывая кабину пилота.   
  
      — А я тебя тоже знаю, — не отстает Ким, запрыгивая на подножку и с усмешкой наблюдая за тем, как Кенсу любуется панелью управления. — Ты До Кенсу, кибернетические технологии. Я много слышал о тебе от старших.  
  
      Кенсу лишь раздраженно закатывает глаза. Это можно бы было назвать неуклюжим флиртом, если бы не…  
  
      — Ты ведь именно тот, кто каждый год пробуется в пилоты.  
  
      и…   
  
      — Тебя же из-за роста не пропускают, да?  
  
      Кенсу мстительно проводит пальцем по сенсорной панели, и железная рука катафракта скидывает Кима на пол.   
  
      К огромному сожалению Кенсу, это не было их последней встречей.  
  
  


***

  
  
      — Нет, ну мы не можем быть настолько невезучими! — стонет Бэкхен и почти бьется лбом о стол.  
  
      Кенсу готов присоединиться к другу, потому что в обычно наполовину свободную аудиторию входит целый поток людей в темно-синих эластичных костюмах. Пилоты.   
  
      — Администрацией принято решение, что с этого дня занятия по обязательной военной подготовке у вас будут происходить совместно. Поскольку на данном этапе ваши программы кое-где совпадают, мы можем сократить расписание, чтобы у вас оставалось время на подготовку ваших курсовых проектов.  
  
      Кенсу и еще несколько человек с его отделения синхронно фыркают. Потому что все прекрасно знают, что пилоты слишком много о себе думают, и в большинстве своем совершенно не способны нормально общаться с кем-то не из своего отделения. Недавний инцидент его полностью в этом убедил.   
  
      — Не считая лекций, мы продолжим практиковаться, но уже непосредственно в тренировочных катафрактах, — по залу проходит одобрительный гул, и у Кенсу внутри все сжимается от предвкушения.   
  
      — Я чувствую подвох, — шепчет Бэкхен и прищуривается. Кенсу шикает на него, чтобы ничего не пропустить.  
  
      — Из-за ограниченного числа машин вы будете работать в парах, — продолжает мужчина. — Ранее уже обсуждался этот вопрос, и мы решили, что будет лучше, если вы сами выберите себе напарника. Это будет залогом хорошей командной работы.   
  
      — Так куда лучше, потому что я себя чувствую намного увереннее у пульта управления, а не в этой металлической коробке, — бубнит Бэкхен, тут же шипя от сильного тычка друга. Кажется, кое-кому не по нраву пришлось его определение машины.   
  
      — У вас есть два дня — сегодня и завтра — на то, чтобы определиться с выбором напарника. И, забыл сообщить, в паре не могут быть люди с одного курса.   
  
      — О, а вот и подвох, — констатирует Бен со скучающим видом.   
  
      В аудитории тут же поднимается шум из возмущенных голосов, и Кенсу, ведомый каким-то странным порывом, вскакивает со своего места, привлекая внимание.   
  
      — Вы что-то хотели сказать, курсант? — интересуется капитан, и тон его голоса отчетливо дает понять, что стоит посадить свою пятую точку обратно и замолчать.   
  
      Но Кенсу лишь с уверенностью смотрит на мужчину:  
  
      — Да, сэр.  
  
      — Курсант До, сядьте на место, — с угрожающими нотками в голосе произносит сержант Ли, который теперь был почти их тенью.   
  
      — Постойте, пусть курсант выскажется, — капитан будто веселится. Кенсу уверен, что он, как и все, наслышан об их вылазке. — Что вы хотели сказать?  
  
      — Извините, но разве работа в команде с однокурсниками не будет более эффективной? Как мы можем доверять тем, кого впервые видим? — несколько его однокурсников соглашаются.  
  
      — Разве впервые? Мне казалось, что вы каждый год участвуете в отборе. Безрезультатно, впрочем, — слышится насмешливый голос, и по аудитории проносятся смешки. Кенсу сжимает кулаки, сверля темную знакомую макушку взглядом. Ким Бестактный-Засранец Чонин.  
  
      — Вот и отлично, — пресекает все последующие баталии капитан, но никак не комментирует выпад курсанта-второгодки. Гребаные двойные стандарты. — Раз вы не хотите выбирать, то я выберу за вас. Ким Чонин и До Кенсу — первая пара. Все остальные не против, надеюсь. Или мне тоже выбрать за вас?  
  
      Все замолкают, а Кенсу плюхается на свое место, все еще не отдавая себе отчет в происходящем.  
  
      — Ой, дура-ак, — протягивает негромко Бэкхен и сползается куда-то на пол.   
  
  


***

  
  
      Последующие три дня — а именно столько оставалось до первой тренировки, — Кенсу старается не думать ни о чем. Вся сложившаяся ситуация делилась на белое и черное, символично выражаясь. Черное — откровенно невыносимый юноша в напарниках. Белое — настоящий катафракт, а не тренировочная машина, которой приходилось довольствоваться так долго. Они с Бэкхеном могли где угодно отключить камеры, но тронь они хоть раз катафракты, их бы тут же поймали.   
  
      Наверное, именно поэтому в первый тренировочный день Кенсу не ощущает ничего, кроме грызущего внутри предвкушения. Такого, что покалывает кончики пальцев. И ничто не сможет испортить его настроение.   
  
      — Ну что, готов? — раздается голос прямо возле уха.  
  
      Да, никто. Даже гребаный Чонин.   
  
      Кенсу видит, как между собой обсуждают предстоящую тренировку другие пары, и устало выдыхает. Даже Бэкхен нашел общий язык с тем языкастым высоким парнем, так почему он не может запихать свою неприязнь куда подальше?   
  
      — Ладно, давай сразу договоримся, — поворачивается он к второгодке, — я не собираюсь тратить время на все эти переругивания. Если ты ожидал от меня этого, то извини, веселья не будет. Я просто хочу сдать на отлично этот курс и снова попробовать перевестись к пилотам. Если ты не готов со мной работать, то откажись сразу. Моя цель — экзамен. И если я услышу хоть одну шутку по этому поводу, клянусь, я за себя не ручаюсь.   
  
      Кенсу не заметил, что все время своей пламенной речи тыкал пальцем в грудь парня. До очнулся лишь от того, что почувствовал чужие взгляды на их парочке.   
  
      — Все в порядке, курсанты? — спрашивает капитан. И, черт возьми, он действительно веселится, наблюдая за ними. Кенсу его немного ненавидит.   
  
      — Да, все в полном порядке, капитан, — отвечает с улыбкой Чонин, все еще смотря на Кенсу. До тушуется и прячет руки за спину.  
  
      — Тогда вы и пойдете первыми, — Кенсу однозначно его ненавидит. — Уже определились, кто первым полезет в катафракт?  
  
      — Да, курсант До начнет.   
  
      Кенсу удивленно смотрит на Чонина, пытаясь найти хоть каплю издевки. Но Чонин серьезно смотрит на него и кивает. И в этот момент, кажется, происходит что-то очень важное.   
  
      Но уже через полчаса, когда Кенсу хочет направить на себя «Вспышку» и развеять по ветру собственный прах, он жалеет, что вообще ввязался во все это. Потому что так стыдно ему не было никогда.  
  
      Он провалился. С треском. А потом пришел Чонин и не дал им оказаться в конце списка. Как гребаный супергерой прошлого столетия.   
  
      — Эй, — окликает его уже переодевшийся после тренировки Чонин. Кенсу все еще пялится в пол, не потрудившись даже надеть что-то кроме полотенца.   
  
      — Кенсу, — зовет снова Ким, и старший бросает на него недовольный взгляд.  
  
      — Чего тебе?  
  
      Чонин шумно втягивает воздух, явно недовольный подобным тоном, и четко кидает:  
  
      — С завтрашнего дня мы начинаем тренировки. Вечером, после занятий. В шесть я жду тебя в ангаре. Завтра ваша отработка заканчивается, так что у нас будет достаточно времени.  
  
      Он бросает взгляд на встрепенувшегося Кенсу, который удивленно смотрит на него, и уже тише добавляет:  
  
      — Не опаздывай.   
  
      Кенсу все еще ни черта не понимает.   
  
  


***

  
  
      Ровно в назначенное время До мнется возле катафракта, который им дали на время тренировок. Чонин уже проверяет оборудование и оставшуюся энергию.   
  
      — Нам хватит на два часа тренировок, поэтому нужно использовать это время с пользой, — совершенно по-деловому начинает Чонин, осматривая одну из тренировочных пушек.   
  
      Кенсу внимательно следит за каждым движением парня. Сегодня Чонин не в костюме, а в обычных джинсах и белой майке — то, что осталось от прошлой жизни, только теперь из усовершенствованных тканей. Между чужих бровей залегла небольшая морщинка, и от этого лицо Кима кажется еще более сосредоточенным. Будто он не оборудование проверяет, а, как минимум, разрабатывает технику боя. Кенсу ощупывает взглядом мышцы рук под смуглой кожей, и слюна отчего-то становится вязкой. Так близко и совершенно по-обычному одетого Чонина он видит впервые. Почему-то эта мысль резко отдается в голове. И это пугает.   
  
      — Зачем ты это делаешь? — хрипло спрашивает До, заставляя Кима на мгновение замереть на подножке.   
  
      — Что — это? — Чонин прекрасно понимает, о чем речь.  
  
      — С чего вдруг ты решил мне помогать, если совсем недавно тебя веселило одно сочетание моего имени и катафракта в одном предложении?   
  
      Кенсу чувствует, что не злится, но действия младшего все равно кажутся подозрительными. В такие моменты всегда ждешь подвоха. А уж вспоминая их знакомство, До вообще не уверен, почему пришел сюда.   
  
      — Это выгодно и мне, — безразлично пожимает плечами Чонин. — Завалишься ты — завалимся мы оба.   
  
      — Чушь, — прищуривается Кенсу, — ты из пилотов, да к тому же один из лучших на курсе. Ты уже заранее сдал все эти экзамены.  
  
      — Тебе что-то не нравится? — вдруг резко отвечает Ким. — Это я, кажется, трачу свое личное время для того, чтобы научить тебя.  
  
      — Ох, какое благородство, — фыркает Кенсу. — Только мне не нужно это. Я сам могу справиться, без подачек из жалости.  
  
      — Из жалости? — голос Чонина звучит глубже, с нотками появившегося гнева. Он хочет сказать что-то еще, но останавливает себя.  
  
      Кенсу качает головой, понимая, что они оба упускают что-то очень важное. Он разворачивается и направляется в общежитие.   
  
  


***

  
  
      — Ты идиот.  
  
      Бэкхен всегда был просто идеальным примером дружеской поддержки.   
  
      Кенсу с ним согласен, но другу знать это необязательно. Он просто возвращает все свое внимание к разобранной машине, проверяя качество сигнала.  
  
      — Ну, как? — выглядывает из-за его плеча Бэкхен, забывая о только что обсуждаемой теме.   
  
      — Нужно всего лишь проверить, как она будет реагировать на команды и взаимодействовать с пилотом. Машина может отказаться принимать сигнал, а мы все же с тобой только в теории знаем, что это будет работать. Да и найти добровольца для проверки не так-то просто…  
  
      — Если все получится, то мы с тобой сделали просто огромный шаг, — загорается Бен, широко улыбаясь и любовно поглаживая металлический корпус машины. — Наш профессор съест собственную научную работу!   
  
      — Угу, — отрешенно отзывается Кенсу. Он уже знает, как все проверить.   
  
      — Кенсу, — уже позже окликает его знакомый голос в коридоре.   
  
      — Я должен был сразу извиниться, — прерывает его До, и Чонин давится воздухом, замолкая на полуслове. Серьезно, он перед ним сейчас извинился? Ну, хорошо, почти извинился. Но ведь сам факт-то!  
  
      — Хорошо, — настороженно протягивает Ким, будто ожидая подвоха. — Сегодня вернемся к тренировкам?   
  
      — Нет, у меня есть идея получше, — Кенсу улыбается и тянет за руку младшего, который настолько удивлен, что еле передвигает ногами.   
  
      Уже чуть позже, в лаборатории, Чонин готов отрезать руку, которую обхватывают цепкие пальцы, потому что:  
  
      — Ни за что!  
  
      Он с ужасом смотрит на невиданную до этого момента машину и даже знать не хочет, для чего она нужна.  
  
      — Ты не понимаешь, это мой последний шанс, — тихо говорит Кенсу и отпускает чужую руку. — Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что у меня нет возможности пилотировать катафракты. Ты видел это на тренировке, и тут уже ничего не поможет. Никто не станет подстраивать все под людей моей комплекции, это уже не симулятор. А с этой машиной все смогут двигаться свободнее, независимо от параметров.   
  
      Чонин видит, как блестят чужие глаза. Это тот самый блеск, который вызывает нехорошее предчувствие и одновременно восхищение. Кенсу рожден с любовью к машинам, а Чонин, кажется, влип окончательно и бесповоротно.   
  
  


***

  
  
      Ким внимательно следит за тем, как старший ему на чертежах все объясняет. Он понял, что к чему, как только увидел, как машина устроена изнутри. И ему совершенно не нравится эта идея.  
  
      — Я против, — резко прерывает он старшего, отчего последний хмурится.  
  
      — Ты ведь уже согласился, так к чему теперь эти концерты?   
  
      — Тогда я еще не знал, что ты будешь это подключать к собственному мозгу, черт возьми! — повышает голос Чонин.   
  
      Кенсу на секунду немеет, но тут же приходит в себя и хмурится, начиная злиться.   
  
      — Да какого черта? Больно ты заигрался в напарника, тебе не кажется? Я уже давно все решил, и все равно все сделаю так, как…  
  
      Продолжение фразы тонет в болезненном вскрике, когда его впечатывают в ближайшую стену, держа руками за плечи и не давая вырваться. Кенсу хочет начать кричать, но тушуется, уставившись в темные глаза напротив.   
  
      — Почему именно ты? — еле слышно хрипит Чонин, и у До бегут мурашки по всему телу. — Почему именно твою задницу надо подвергать опасности?   
  
      Подрагивающие пальцы обхватывают чужие запястья, и Чонин ждет, что его оттолкнут, но Кенсу лишь кладет свои ладони поверх его, бросая взгляд на ждущую своего часа машину. Логикома — то, над чем они с Бэкхеном трудились со средней школы. Но чужое горячее дыхание на щеке сбивает все приоритеты.   
  
      — Потому что никто больше не сможет, — отвечает спокойно Кенсу, заглядывая Киму в глаза. — Я не смогу доверить это кому-то еще.   
  
      — Это опасно, — упрямо повторяет младший громче и неосознанно придвигается ближе.   
  
      Кенсу чувствует чужое дыхание на своих губах, и невольно выдыхает, заставляя по всему телу Кима пройти взволнованную дрожь.   
  
      — Кажется, мы что-то упустили, да? — чуть усмехается Кенсу и нервно облизывает губы, видя, как жадно ловят это движение чужие глаза.   
  
      — Нет, — качает головой Чонин. — Просто до тебя поздно доходит.  
  
      Все возмущение остается где-то между их соприкоснувшимися губами. Чонин целует мягко, боясь спугнуть. Он оставляет несколько мягких поцелуев, захватывает сначала верхнюю, а потом нижнюю губу. Не углубляет, напирая, а будто оставляет шанс убежать. Лишь проводит языком по нижней губе и почти целомудренно целует в уголок губ.   
  
      У Кенсу подкашиваются ноги от этой болезненной нежности, и он чувствует, что его держат лишь сильные ладони на плечах.   
  
      — Не стоит этого делать, — шепчет До, а сам тянется к уже знакомым губам, урывая несколько быстрых поцелуев. Чтобы тут же получить настоящий, глубокий, выбивающий воздух из легких.   
  
      Целуется Чонин потрясающе, и это лучшие поцелуи за всю скудную на опыт личную жизнь До. Будто это одно из направлений специальных тренировок для пилотов — поцелуи, отнимающие желание вообще что-либо делать.   
  
      — Почему не стоит? — спрашивает Ким, отрываясь на мгновение, когда Кенсу уже почти забыл, что что-то говорил.   
  
      До берет себя в руки и чуть отстраняется, отводя взгляд.   
  
      — Потому что после экзамена меня либо вышвырнут за нарушение всех возможных правил, либо что-то пойдет не так, и я пострадаю во имя науки.  
  
      Кенсу кисло улыбается, даже не стараясь сделать вид, что он пытался разрядить атмосферу. Чужие руки исчезают, и старший еле успевает устоять на ногах.   
  
      Чонин ошарашено смотрит на него и качает головой, будто пытаясь избавиться от навязчивых мыслей. Он быстро хватает свои вещи и идет к выходу. Кенсу почти не дышит, когда младший замирает в проеме механических дверей и бросает через плечо:   
  
      — Просто подумай о тех, кто за тебя волнуется, Кенсу. Стоит ли это того?  
  
      Двери бесшумно закрываются, а Кенсу оседает на пол, сверля взглядом поблескивающую на свету логикому.   
  
  


***

  
  
      Всю последующую неделю перед экзаменом по плану самостоятельные тренировки. Никто из администрации не следит за ходом занятий, давая понять курсантам, что у них будет лишь один шанс на экзамене показать себя.   
  
      Кенсу пропускает тренировки, проводя почти все время в лаборатории в компании Бэкхена, который, хоть и выедает мозг, но все же помогает. Он понимает, насколько это важно для них обоих. Однако когда под конец недели бледность Кенсу превращается в какую-то болезненную серость и друг теряет сознание прямо на практическом по моделированию, Бен готов бросить все к чертям.   
  
      — Это пройдет, как только организм привыкнет, говорил он, — ворчит Бекхен, заталкивая в рот друга очередную ложку с витаминным комплексом.   
  
      — Я нормально себя чувствую, просто небольшая усталость, которая пройдет, обещал он, — продолжает причитать Бэкхен.   
  
      Кенсу слушает вполуха, послушно открывая рот для очередной ложки какой-то дряни для восстановления организма, и не сводит взгляда со столика неподалеку. Они с Чонином больше не общались после того инцидента. Кенсу пропускал тренировки из-за постоянной усталости после контакта с логикомой, а Ким и не пытался подойти. Лишь иногда кидал изучающие взгляды. Кенсу хотелось бы, чтобы забота и беспокойство в них ему не мерещились.   
  
      Кенсу не успевает отвести взгляд, когда встречается с темными глазами. Дышать отчего-то становится труднее.  
  
      — Оу, — изрекает Бэкхен, прослеживая взгляд друга. И, чуть погодя, уже многозначительно протягивает: — О-у.   
  
      — И куда только вдруг подевалась твоя красноречивость, — усмехается Кенсу, с усилием воли переводя внимание на Бена.   
  
      — Прости, друг. Я просто не смог подобрать ничего более интересного, потому что захлебывался этим сексуальным напряжением.   
  
      Бледность Кенсу разбавляется теплыми оттенками. И Бэкхен с удовольствием повторяется, хихикая:  
  
      — Оу.  
  
      — Ну серьезно, прекращай!   
  
  


***

  
  
      Кенсу чувствует, что его трясет. Он слышит, как механический голос оповещает о следующей паре, и решительно забирается в логикому, чтобы не было возможности передумать. Следующие они.   
  
      — Ты правда себя хорошо чувствуешь? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Бэкхен, проверяя показатели. — Давление немного повышено. Нужно, чтобы ты успокоился.   
  
      — Я спокоен, — сквозь зубы отвечает До, сжимая руки в кулаки.   
  
      Он врет, но у них в любом случае нет другого выхода. Бэкхен это понимает, поэтому начинает приготовление к соединению.   
  
      — Если у тебя так будут трястись руки, ты не продержишься и трех минут.  
  
      Друзья поворачиваются на голос, невольно вздрагивая. Никто из администрации не должен их обнаружить до выхода. Чонин неспешно подходит к ним и забирает из рук Бена моды. Кенсу чувствует, что дышать стало немного легче.   
  
      — Ты хоть помнишь, как их устанавливать? — нервно улыбается Кенсу.  
  
      — Поверь, это я бы не выкинул из своей головы даже по собственной воле, — серьезно отвечает Ким и смотрит с ноткой сожаления. Он знал, что Кенсу не передумает.  
  
      Чонин чуть приподнимает побледневшее лицо за подбородок и мягко прикасается к чужим пересохшим губам своими. Кенсу отчаянно льнет ближе, вздрагивая, когда тонкие иглы модов проникают в виски. Боль почти сразу отступает. До зажмуривает глаза, видя яркие всполохи от соединившегося контакта. По телу пробегает фантомная волна электричества, напрягая каждую нервную клетку. Чонин снова целует, и это помогает хоть немного расслабиться.   
  
       _«Связь установлена. Система активирована»._    
  
      — Показатели нормализовались, — напоминает о себе Бэкхен, — у вас есть пять минут до начала экзамена. Наша с Чанелем очередь только через два часа, так что я смогу помочь вам отсюда, если что. Я связал вас внутренним закрытым каналом со своим компьютером, поэтому смогу постоянно следить за состоянием системы.  
  
      Чонин кивает, давая понять, что принял информацию к сведению, и берет в руки лицо Кенсу, стараясь не задевать моды.   
  
      — Каждой паре дается час на расправу с тремя катафрактами. Моя задача заманить Синего в слепую зону, которая находится ближе к ручью. Там высокие деревья, и мелкие Красные потеряются без главного. Попытайся задержать их, пока я не расправлюсь с главным. Нам нужно лишь выиграть время, а возле воды у меня уже больше преимуществ, потому что от нее их защитный барьер слабеет. Пожалуйста, Кенсу, без геройства. Хорошо?  
  
      Кенсу кивает, но Ким все же добавляет:   
  
      — Кенсу.  
  
      — Я понял, — отталкивает его руки старший. — Иди, мне еще нужно добраться туда до того, как меня кто-то заметит.  
  
      Чонин медлит, одаривая его последним красноречивым взглядом, и выбегает из ремонтного ангара, чтобы не опоздать.  
  
      Бэкхен прищелкивает языком и качает головой. Он, как и Чонин, понимает, что его друг еще тот упрямец.   
  
  


***

  
  
      Их появление явно навело шороху, и Кенсу даже сквозь стальной слой логикомы чувствует, как его прожигают десятки глаз, пока они не выходят в отдаленную тренировочную зону.   
  
      —  _Ты как себя чувствуешь?_  — слышится из наушника голос Чонина, и от этого становится спокойнее.  
  
      — Нормально, — без энтузиазма отвечает До, двигаясь почти синхронно с младшим. В логикоме не приходилось думать об управлении. Одного его желания не отходить от Чонина ни на шаг сейчас оказалось достаточно, чтобы машина послушно следовала за катафрактом.   
  
      —  _Они уже у нас на хвосте,_  — оповещает Ким, хоть датчики логикомы уже давно и уловили приближение катафрактов. Кенсу до последнего думал, что экзамен остановят. —  _Действуем, как договаривались._  
  
      — Угу, только вот бездействовать я не собираюсь, — усмехается Кенсу. — Спорим, я вырублю Красных?  
  
      —  _Кенсу,_  — угрожающе рычит Чонин.  
  
      — Если проиграешь, станцуешь мне в своем катафракте под окнами общежития, — До смеется, а Ким не успевает ответить, потому что катафракты уже приблизились достаточно.   
  
      —  _Тебе романтики захотелось, идиот?_  — недовольно шипит Бэкхен по внутренней связи.  
  
      Кенсу улыбается и перекрывает связь со своей стороны, чтобы не отвлекаться ни на кого. Чонин уже начал приводить план в действие, заманивая Синего в самую чащу. Кенсу проверяет оружие и на пробу стреляет в один из мелких катафрактов. Заряд не наносит им никакого вреда из-за защитного поля, но они отвлекаются и начинают следовать за логикомой.   
  
      Кенсу петляет между деревьями, уворачиваясь от крупных пуль. В катафракте, тем более в тренировочном, где стоит поле, от этого ему бы ничего не было. Но пока у логикомы вместо этого в преимуществе скорость. И Кенсу решает воспользоваться ей по максимуму, резко разворачиваясь и устремляясь прямо на Красных. Катафракты не успевают сориентироваться и стреляют друг в друга. Пули отскакивают от барьеров, и Кенсу чувствует, как одна из них проходит сквозь тонкий металл. Тело прошибает фантомной болью, будто ему прострелили ногу. Перед глазами на секунду белеет, и логикома кубарем валится на землю. Рядом свистит еще несколько пуль.  
  
      Кенсу берет себя в руки и поднимается, теперь не чувствуя совсем никакой разницы между собой и машиной. Он прячется за ближайшим деревом, чтобы перевести дыхание и выпускает пару снарядов в катафракты. Один из Красных приостанавливается из-за попавшей пули. Чонин снял барьер у главного.   
  
      Кенсу стреляет снова, прячась за деревьями. Пули лишь задерживают Красных на какое-то время, и становится жалко, что они с Бэкхеном не успели установить заряды помощнее. До вспоминает все алгоритмы, которые он столько раз проходил в симуляторе, и, вот оно, у них есть огромный недостаток. Неповоротливость.   
  
      Он выскакивает из своего укрытия, летя прямо на два мелких катафракта, не переставая стрелять. Несколько крупных пуль попадают по логикоме, и Кенсу еле удается не упасть из-за жуткой боли. Он понимает, что это фантомное ощущение, но не может ничего с этим поделать.   
  
      Он валит на землю одного из Красных, прикрываясь им от пуль его близнеца, и выпускает пулю прямо в место, где находятся «мозги» катафракта. Машина издает затухающий высокий звук и гаснет, полностью отключаясь.   
  
      Тело неожиданно выгибает от бешеной боли. Кенсу кричит, оглушая самого себя в тесной кабине. В голове будто происходит атомный взрыв, от которого искры сыплются из глаз. Кажется, следующая пара выстрелов приходится прямо в «брюхо» логикомы.   
  
      —  _Кенсу! Кенсу, черт возьми!_  — бьет по ушам обеспокоенный крик Чонина. Видимо, старший подсознательно включил связь.   
  
      Кенсу хочет ответить, но после следующего выстрела теряет сознание.   
  
  


***

  
  
      — Ты нарушил все правила! — повышает голос директор.  
  
      — Я знаю, дядя.  
  
      — Ты использовал непроверенный и неразрешенный катафракт!  
  
      — Это логикома, если быть точным, — неловко поправляет Кенсу, замолкая под грозным взглядом.  
  
      — Ты мог погибнуть, в конце концов! — в сердцах кидает мужчина, обессилено опускаясь на удачно подставленное Бэкхеном кресло. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что твой мозг мог не выдержать, Кенсу? Если бы не подоспевший Чонин, этот экзамен мог бы стать последним, что ты сделал в жизни. В тренировочных катафрактах есть защитное поле и кнопка остановки экзамена для таких вот случаев. Эти железки могли убить тебя, потому что они ориентированы на других соперников.   
  
      Кенсу приподнимается на кровати, чувствуя все еще легкое головокружение, и виновато смотрит на дядю.  
  
      — Прости. Я правда не думал, что она будет работать именно… так, — Кенсу невольно ведет плечами, чувствуя фантомное присутствие модов. Все же немного паршиво ощущать себя будто в чужом теле.   
  
      — Ладно, мы обсудим это позже, когда ты оправишься после всего этого, — устало выдыхает мужчина, поднимаясь со своего места. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что выговор тебе обеспечен?  
  
      — Да, дядя, — кивает До, тут же неуверенно поджимая губы. — А что теперь будет?..  
  
      — Решение будет принимать командование, — предугадывает его мысли директор. — Но они заинтересовались вашей игрушкой. Так что я еще не знаю, к чему они придут. Отдыхай пока и не думай об этом.   
  
      До выдыхает, смотря на взволнованного Бэкхена.  
  
      — Отец гордился бы тобой, Кенсу, — приостанавливается мужчина в дверях. — Но выпорол бы однозначно.   
  
      Кенсу счастливо улыбается, несмотря на жуткую усталость, и кивает, закусывая губу, в ответ на по-отечески мягкую улыбку.   
  
      — Тут у тебя под окнами еще дежурят, — хитро протягивает Бэкхен, портя чертовски трогательный момент.   
  
      Он помогает другу подняться с постели и подводит его к большому стеклу. Чонин подпрыгивает и машет им, прежде чем запрыгнуть в катафракт.  
  
      — Но я ведь только одного отключил, — чуть смеется Кенсу.  
  
      — Боже, — закатывает глаза друг, — просто смотри и наслаждайся.   
  
      Он проводит пальцем по панели на стене, поднимая стекло. Легкий ветер касается ступней, и Кенсу слышит, как начинает играть какой-то танцевальный трек. Катафракт начинает неуклюже двигаться, пытаясь попасть в ритм.  _Яростно_  пытаясь.  _С душой_.  
  
      — Двигай бедрами, консервная банка, нам сегодня надо срочно выпустить пар! — кричит Бэкхен и заливается заразительным смехом, который Кенсу тут же подхватывает, позабыв о головной боли.  
  
      Если бы Кенсу кто-то снова спросил, стоило ли оно того, он ответил бы, что да. Он чувствует, что это того стоило.


End file.
